


It Was Good To Do This:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Biting, Children, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Concerns, Confessions, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Developing Relationship, Disney World & Disneyland, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Secret Crush, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Unrequited Crush, Vacation, Wall Sex, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny, Steve, & Grace were enjoying the perks ofDisneyland, As soon as they arrived back to the resort after a day at the park, What does Steve & Danny say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny, Steve, & Grace were enjoying the perks of **_Disneyland_** , As soon as they arrived back to the resort after a day at the park, What does Steve & Danny say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

It was the perfect vacation, Commander Steve McGarrett, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & Grace Williams were enjoying themselves at **_Disneyworld_** , Well, Danny was trying to, But he couldn't help it, He has such a crush on his partner, & he hopes that he feels the same way, He would wait, as long as it takes, despite the insecurities that took over. **"Steve** _ **is**_ **definitely worth the wait"** , he thought to himself silently, as he followed his little family through the park.

 

Grace was excited cause there was the parade, They went to the site right after lunch, cause she didn't want to miss a thing, Steve was busying in his thoughts & insecurities, as he thought how much his relationship with Danny had changed, & it changed for the better. **_"God, I hope he feels the same way about me"_** , he thought to himself, as he watched the father/daughter duo talk among themselves, as they made their way to the parade.

 

Grace tugged on Steve's hem of his shirt, "Uncle Steve, I can't see, Would you please put me up on your shoulders, so I can see better ?", Steve smiled, as he lifted her up, & said, "As you wish, My Lady", & then they continued to watch where all the characters were making their way, The Little Girl whooped & applauded, cause she was so happy to see them live, & in person. Grace leaned down, & Steve met her halfway, "Thank you, Uncle Steve, Thank you for everything", "Anything for you, Grace, Anything", & they kissed, & continued to watch the parade, & it warmed Danny's heart to see Steve act like this with his little girl.

 

They played some games, & went on some rides in the park, They went to have a nice little dinner, & Grace started to lag, Steve & Danny just chuckled at the sight. They got to the hotel, & got her settled & ready for bed, Once, They were outside of the room, Danny just pushed Steve against the wall, & just kissed him like there is no tomorrow, & Steve kissed back just as heatedly. They were moving on to the couch, where things could get interesting, They covered the couch with a towel, & then got down to business.

 

They were practically ripping the articles off of the other, as they fell on to the couch, Once they were naked, Danny held Steve down, & enjoyed worshiping the golden, & tanned body in front of him, which was officially his to taste, whenever he wanted. Steve was taking everything that Danny had to offer, suddenly it was becoming too much, & said breathing out, "Fuck me, Danny", The Loudmouth Detective winked, "That's my plan, **_Sweetcheeks_** , he said seductively, he reached down, & smacked & pinched his ass, Then he turned him over swiftly, with Steve crying out, & exclaiming, "Whoa !", as he continued his fun.

 

He bit an asscheek, & soothed it with his tongue, & then he rimmed him, giving additional intense pleasure, which Steve was moaning & groaning, as he was withering about, Danny stroked his cock & balls, as he pummeling into him, & leaving his claim & bite marks around, so everyone knew that this fine specimen was his. He would fight any man or woman, who tried to take Steve away from him. "Shit, I am gonna cum, Danno", "Let it out, Baby, Let it out", Danny said, as he pummeled into him continuously, & bit into his shoulder, He smacked each asscheek, & kept it up, Steve exclaimed, "Oh, Shit !", & lets his release go into Danny's hand, which Danny didn't care one bit about.

 

Steve had his payback, He tasted, licked, & teased every part of his golden adonis's body, which made Danny shudder beyond belief, "Mmmm, You are _**so**_ sexy, Danno, So sexy  & hot, Tell me, Tell me no one else gets to see you like this ?", "No, Steve, Only you, only you", The Blond hissed, as the Five-O Commander bit on one of his nipples, & gave it a little tug, & gasped, when he felt a warm tongue against the sensitive nub, & he gave the other the same treatment. "Fuck", Danny groans out, as the former flung his legs over his shoulders, & fucked his sweet & tight entrance, Steve's eyes rolled in the back of his head, as he realized that Danny felt so good & tight around his cock, He fucks him into oblivion, & they both entered the bliss, that had overtook the both men.

 

Once they were both able to move, "How about round two in the shower ?", Danny nodded with a wicked gleam in his eye, "You are on", & he saw that Steve's cock had taken interest in again, "Mmmm, Your friend seems to like the idea of fucking in the shower", he licked a stripe upwards, "Ohhhh, You Bastard, Danno, You don't play fair", "I play to win", Danny said, as he helped him up to his feet, "Now, Get into the fucking bathroom, before I take you right here & now, & do naughty things to you", He chased the handsome brunette into the bathroom.

 

They had controlled the other's orgasm, as soon as they stepped foot in the shower, & then denied the other, as a result, they orgasmed hard, & had multiple orgasms, with the other following, & then when they were truly spent, They dried off, changed, cleaned up the living room, & went back to the bedroom, where they got into bed, snuggled & cuddled up against each other, "I am glad that we did this, I love you so much, Danno, I had for a long time", "Me too, I love you too, Baby", & they fell into a peaceful slumber, both deciding that they will do more vacations, just by themselves in the future.

 

The End.


End file.
